Yui Hirasawa
|Hirasawa Yui}} is the main character of the series K-ON!. She is the air-headed lead guitarist and vocalist of the light music club. Character Yui is a girl who's easily distracted by cute things and tasty food. She's a crybaby but cheers up easily if she gets some sweets. She eats a lot of sweets but she does not gain as much as she eats, she said to herself. In many ways some may say she's a child, and making sure she practices is a problem. When Yui takes good care of something, like her electric guitar- Gitah, she sleeps with it, plays dress up with it, and even also have tea time with it. When she wants to remember something, she forgets everything else. Yui's energy seems to come from cake. She is a clumsy, scatterbrain but optimistic and kind-hearted. Yui gets good grades in school but is easily distracted by trivialities. She has her younger sister Ui, who is very mature and acts as the "older sister" of Yui, to take care of her and keep herself in line. She has a very easy-going nature, but has incredible concentration when hyped, though this is only limited to 3-4 subjects at a time. Despite all her flaws, Yui is still a fundamentally good-hearted girl who openly expresses love with hugs and adorable nicknames (most notably "Azu-nyan" for Azusa), and once devoted to something she is loyal to a fault, and can display near-genius levels of competence to the subject of devotion, as shown by her perfect score in the makeup exams to return to the band. She has perfect pitch and thus can tune her guitar by ear flawlessly. She is the group's main vocalist, although she is known to forget her lyrics in mid-performance, as well as overdoing things, making her unable to perform sometimes. She is the sort of person who learns by being shown, rather than by having read about it. Yui shows this lack of technical knowledge when she does not know what a palm mute or vibrato is when Azusa suggests the use of one when teaching her, but could use one in her music. Appearance Yui has medium brown-colored, shoulder-length hair (a little longer than Ritsu's), which she accessorizes with two yellow hair clips, and brown eyes. Trivia *Her surname is taken from Japanese electropop-artist and P-Model founder . *Her first name means "only" (唯, "tada"; only, simply, merely; "She is the only one who can do that.") *Yui has a habit of naming and talking to inanimate objects as if they were people, a trend that gradually includes her bandmates and their instruments. She is especially fond of her guitar, which she calls . Yui later names Mio's bass "Elizabeth" without permission, which annoys Mio (at first). Afterwards, Azusa considers naming her own guitar "Muttan." *Yui is apparently allergic to air conditioning, though she can't stand to be overly hot or cold temperatures in general. Yui also easily gets carsick, but is immune to heat strokes. *Yui, who is unable to write a proper lyrics at first, is the one who writes Houkago Tea Time's latest song, U&I. The song is dedicated to her sister, Ui, when she realized how precious Ui is for her (Ui caught a cold when she wrote the lyrics). She also wrote Gohan wa Okazu with Ui's help. *Yui can't resist when it comes to cute dogs. Every time she sees one, she holds its head and says that it's cute. Her favorite breed is pugs. *Yui couldn't properly sing and play music simultaneously. Sawa-chan (Yui calls her) teaches her. Unfortunately, Yui loses her voice. *Yui has the second largest hands out of Hokago Tea Time, after Mio. *The Light Music Club is the first club Yui ever joins in her life. Memorable Quotes *"I'm off!"- When stepping out of the front door, off to her first day of high school in episode 1 season 1. *"From today onward... I'm a high school student!"- First day of high school, episode 1 season 1. *"Fun things are fun." *"I have one last request, Please slap me in the face with that wad of cash." *"No rice, no life" - When they were getting things for the seniors graduation trip. *"Where very delicious cake shop?"-When they are talking about their after graduation trip. *"We will always be Houkago Tea Time!" *''"Hey, me. The me of that day, don't worry anymore. I found it immediately, something that I could do, something that I loved. An important... precious... precious place!" ''- Final Episode K-ON! (episode 12 season 1). *"That looks tasty!" Gallery File:Yuiguitaersleep.JPG|Yui sleeping with her guitar. 478156.jpg tumblr_l04s4tdqf11qzkjero1_500.jpg|If Mio is too shy to sing Yui would take her place Yui.jpg|Yui chan get's serious,naughty Yui -pew! pew!.jpg|Yui has a drill and she's not afraid to use it k-on1-1024x576.jpg|Yui-chan (when in Kindergarten) cheerfully play her Castanets Yui-Chan-yui-hirasawa-16755157-800-736.jpg|Young Yui with Ui her sister 215417_1799291616789_1074737283_2193114_2099097_n.jpg|'Yui' k-on_07_07.jpg|Yui and Ui laughing together~ Yui Hirasawa(2).jpg|Young Yui k-on_special_1.jpg|Yui! K-ON!!_2nd_season.jpg|On the 2nd season cover for K-On!!!. Smiley Face.png YUI XL.jpg See also * K-ON!_image_songs References Category:Characters Category:Ho-kago Tea Time Category:Hirasawas